The Tsunami and Riptide show
by Charizard9000
Summary: Tsunami had the craziest idea to make a game show. But who would be her co-host? Riptide is the best choice. Even though there gonna get married soon. So join Tsunami and Riptide as they interview dragons with horrifying/hilarious backstories and make their life better/worst.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: if you want to be in the story just say it in the review and I will think about it.

a dark blue dragon was sitting on a stage fizzling with excitement in her chair.

''OHHH IM SO EXITED, WE HAVE ARE OWN SHOW!'' screamed Tsunami.

''Can you be quiet?'' snapped Riptide grumbling in his seat right next to Tsunami.

Geez! Sorry, I'm just so exited! Tsunami said.

''Were starting now! ACTION!'' The camera dragon said on the left side of the stage.

''Hello and welcome to the Tsunami and Riptide show! Today we will be interviewing, Clay and Peril.''

The dragons walk on to the stage and sat down in the seats diagonal from Tsunami and Riptide.

''OOKK.. so first question. When are you guys having eggs?'' Riptide said leaning from his seat.

''WHAT!?'' Both dragons gasped with aw.

''WHERE DID YOU GET THAT IDEA!?'' Peril said.

Tsunami and Riptide started Laughing so hard that they fell out of there seats.

''Well everybody is talking about it.'' said Tsunami, getting back into her seat.

''K on with the next question.'' said Tsunami.

''When are you guys getting married?''

''um... where planning to get married in about 2 months.'' Clay said.

''How did you propose?'' Riptide said.

''When me and peril where going out and Glory invited us to this fancy restaurant, I hid a note that said: will you marry me? In one of the clam shells we ordered and she said yes.''

''Awwww how lovely!'' Tsunami said.

''Can I see the ring?''

Peril put out her hand and showed her.

It was a red diamond that that had a fire-proof gold ring attached and shined brightly.

''OOH SHINY!'' They both said.

Suddenly a dragon leaped out of the audience and landed on the stage.

''KRESTRAL, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?'' Tsunami snapped.

''I WILL NOT ACCEPT THE MARRIAGE OF YOU TWO!'' Krestral shouted.

''Besides I'm your mother! And I will not have him be my son in law.''

''WHO CARES WHAT YOU THINK, IM STILL MARRYING HIM!'' Peril said, then leaped onto Krestral with her burning scales.

''Peril, STOP! Remember your going with 1 year without killing anybody!'' Clay shouted trying to grab Peril off Krestral as she screamed with pain as Peril's had scorched her whole body.

Riptide suddenly said to the camera: ''See you next time on the Tsunami and Riptide show!'' Then he turned it off before any dragonets eyes could be cursed forever.

 _Sorry it was a short story, I'm still new to typing these type of stories but I will post more chapters soon._


	2. Chapter 2

(Before filming)

''What do you mean your not going to do the show!?' Tsunami shouted at the person she was talking to on her phone.

''Sorry honey! I'm just to scared to do the show today after I played that FNAF game last night.'' said Riptide huddling in his bed at home.

''Fine but you better send a replacement!''

( Later)

Tsunami face palmed herself when the replacement dragon came in. ''Riptide I'm gonna kill you. ''She whispered to herself.

''Ok just read off the cards and just do what I do.''

Anemone nodded.

''Were starting now! ACTION!'' The camera dragon said on the left side of the stage.

''Welcome to the Tsunami and Riptide show! I'm your host Tsunami and since Riptide isn't feeling good, Anemone is my replacement host.

The audience cheered at she said her sisters name.

''Today we will be interviewing, drum roll please, Glory and Deathbringer!''

The dragons then came on stage and sat in the seats across from them.

''Ok first question, what does it feel like being a queen of 2 tribes? Anemone said.

''It feels ok. But the usual Nightwings are kind of annoying.''

''Ok next question, are you guys dating?'' Tsunami asked.

''Maybe yes... maybe no. like a 60% maybe and 40% no.'' Glory said blushing a little.

''OOKK next question, Deathbringer why do you like killing people so much?''

''Um idk maybe its the fact that for 1. I'm a assassin 2. It was my mission to or else Battlewinner would killed me. And finally 3. it get girls to like me a lot.''

''Ok? I guess.'' Anemone said.

''So next question, Glory do you like any of your friends?'' Anemone said.

''NO!'' Glory said immediately.

''Yes you do, I know you like Starflight!'' Tsunami glared at Glory.

''NO!'' Glory said.'' I don't have any interest!''

''YES YOU DO!'' Tsunami said. ''I KNOW YOU LIKE STARFLIGHT!''

''NO I DONT!

YES YOU DO!

NO I DONT!

YES YOU DO!

NO!

YES!

NO!

YES!

NO

YES

NO

YES

NO

YES

NO

YES

NO

YES''

The conversation last so long that Anemone asked Deathbringer if he wanted to go see Claw Wars: The Prophecy Awakens.

''Yes!'' He shouted.

After about 15 minutes of non-stop arguing, the pair finally noticed that Deathbringer and Anemone were gone and it was just the camera dragon, Scepty, and the audience.

''Where's Deathbringer and Anemone?'' asked Glory.

(At the movie theaters)

Anemone and Deathbringer were sitting in a big room filled with red seats filled with tons of dragons and a big wide screen which was playing a battle scene right now.

''This is AWSOME!'' Deathbringer said with is 3D glasses on.

''I know right!'' Anemone said also wearing 3D glasses.


	3. Thanksgiving special (chapter 3)

_NOTE:_ Thank you guys for telling me that I need to put '' but, I don't like the habit of doing it every time they talk.

Also Da Krispy I will put you in this chapter.

(also This is after chapter 2 its like 30 mins from when they left)

There was a long golden table on the stage filled with lots of dragons and filled with tons of thanksgiving food.

''Everybody can you be quiet for a minute!?'' Shouted Tsunami.'' First off, I would like to thank you for coming today.''

Well thank you for letting us come, I cant wait to eat his cow!'' Clay said almost drooling as he looked at the cow on his plate.

''Ok so first off I want everybody to say there what there thankful for this year.'' Riptide said.

''Um I grateful for cows?'' Clay said.

"I'm thankful for the dragons that died to give us peace and to live with one and another.'' Said Sunny.

''I'm also thankful for good fan fics to read!'' said Da Krispy.

Tsunami looked at her and gave her a shrug.

''I'm thankful for a good year!'' Said Tsunami.

''I'm thankful for good TV shows!'' Said Riptide.

''I'm thankful for Anemone taking me to Claw Wars: The Prophecy Awakens.'' (Star Wars: The Force Awakens) Said Deathbringer.

''I'm thankful for a good job!'' said Scepty

''I'm thankful for getting 100% off stuff at the stores at bananaville when its black Friday.'' Glory said.

''I'm thankful for scrolls, I guess.'' Starflight said.

''I'm thankful for a good relationship!'' said Peril sitting in her fire proof chair.

''I'm thankful for Burn not killing me!'' Smolder said.

''LETS EAT!'' said Tsunami already grabbing some bread and stuffing herself with delicious foods.

(After about an hour of eating, snorting, sobbing, down foods)

''Ugh I'm so full. said Clay face flat on the table.

He accidently slammed his claw on his plate and the mash potatoes that were on it went flying onto Deathbringers face.

''HEY!'' he shouted.

Then he threw a steak at Clay.

''FOOD FIGHT!'' Screamed Scepty.

Then everybody started throwing food at each other.

''STOP THROWING FOOD AT EACHOTHER!'' Tsunami shouted then suddenly got hit in the face with a pie.

NOTE: I hope all of you guys have a good thanksgiving! sincerely, Charizard9000


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE: Thank you guys for all the reviews, I really appreciate all the support and tips you given me.

(before filming)

A blue dragon was sitting on stage busy playing on her new phone.

''You know the show is gonna start soon?'' Said Scepty wearing a fuzzy brown coat.

''I know, but this game I'm playing is really addictive.''

''What game is it?'' Asked Scepty while she sat in Riptide's chair, which was on the right of Tsunami's.

''Clash of Tribes.'' (Clash of Clans) Said Tsunami, too focused on her game to even look at her.

''Ooh...hold on let me see if I can download that.'' Scepty said while grabbing her phone and looking on the APP store.

Tsunami looked up from her phone and saw nobody in the audience. ''Where is everybody?''

''I don't know, Its only 10:00 and I guess there still driving.'' Scepty said sipping a cup of Claybucks (Starbucks) coffee.

''Let me look outside to see if there here.'' Said Tsunami putting her phone down on a table in front of her, and walking to the backstage.

(5 minutes later)

''So, are they here?'' Asked Scepty.

''No, there's a lot of snow out there, it almost came up to my wings.'' Said Tsunami sitting back in her chair.

''Wait you don't mean...'' Scepty said realizing what's going on.

''Yup, were snowed in.'' Tsunami said grabbing her phone. ''Hold on, let me text Riptide to see where he is at.''

(5 seconds later)

''Riptide said that there was snow every where, back at our house and in the city. Tsunami said. ''He also said that my sister is over at our house.''

''Then what do we do?'' Said Scepty with a shrug. '' Could we do a episode were its just me and you?''

''Sure, oh I have a great idea to review today, we should review Clash of Tribes, the game in our phone.'' Tsunami said walking toward the camera and turning it on.

''Great idea!'' Said Scepty.

''Hello and welcome to the Tsunami and Riptide show! Today were snowed in like the rest of you so me and Scepty are gonna do a APP review, Clash of Tribes.

''Ok so what you do first in the game is that your doing a tutorial where it shows you to get resources and how to upgrade.'' Scepty said.

''Then it tells you how to learn to attack and defend, to defend you have to build cannons and archer towers and Mortars to protect your Gold and Elixir.'' Tsunami said looking on her phone.

''To attack, you can train troops in the barracks, and when you upgrade the barrack you always get a new troop, like a Warrior, or a Archer, or a Amethyst, or you can get a bomber dragon that drops bombs, and way more to tell.'' Scepty said.

Suddenly when this cracking sound came from the ceiling, snow landed on top of them and poured all over the stage and you could see snow hailing down from the hole.

Tsunami popped her head out form the snow and yelled: ''Scepty are you ok?''

''Yah!'' A green head popped out of the snow and was trying to get herself out.

''We have to get out of here before more holes start appearing, and its gonna cost a lot of money to fix this hole.'' Tsunami said getting out of the pile of snow and grabbing a coat backstage.

''I agree lets get out here!'' Said Scepty walking off backstage.

NOTE: I do not own any of the Real World things. (Starbucks or Clash of Clans)


	5. Chapter 5

NOTE: Thank you MZC for saying a lot of supported stuff about my story.

A huge crowd of dragons were in a audience room all talking to each other with exited, sad, happy, normal, etc. , moods.

Suddenly everybody got quiet as the lights dimed as 2 blue dragons walked onto the stage and sat down in a chair In front of a large wooden table.

''Thank you everyone for coming, today we have a special episode where you get to interview us instead!'' Tsunami said speaking on a microphone.'' We also invited more dragons for you to interview, PLZ welcome, Queen Coral, and Anemone!''

The audience cheered as the dragons came on stage and sat in the chairs next to them.

''Ok, who wants to go first? Riptide asked. A bunch of dragons put their hands high up in the air.

''Um, okay you in the orange shirt!'' Riptide said. The dragon stand up.'' Hi, my name is Bluefire, and I'm a big fan of your show!

Okay, this question is for Riptide and Tsunami, when are you guys getting married?''

''WHAT!'' Coral jumped out of her seat.'' You never told me, you were marrying him!''

''Deal with it, MOM!'' Tsunami screamed at Coral.

''NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO,

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(1 hour later)

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

( 1 day later)

Tsunami was waiting for her mother to stop screaming inpatient in her chair.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(1 week later)

''Mom just stop! I can hear you all the way from the Rainforest to the Summer palace (Or what's left of it)

''NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(The host waited so long that they died and had to get a new one)

NOTE: Coral kept screaming for so long that she live do be 2934871647641764163598795698168461865981368658161616155651961


	6. Chapter 6 (Preparing for)

Hey guys! Charizard9000 here.

I just wanted to let you know that I'm doing a (SPECIAL) Christmas episode for the Tsunami and Riptide show.

I wanted to post this chapter because, I want certain characters or OC's in here as much as possible.

Because this is a special ep, I'm gonna need you guys and guests to give me ideas for this chapter.

Here are some dragons I'm planning to put in:

Glory

Deathbringer

Clay

Peril

Queen Coral (Maybe)

Anemone

Auklet (Maybe)

Sunny

Starflight

Starspeaker (NO! NEVER I ONLY SUPPORT SUNNY X STARFLIGHT)

Queen Thorn (Maybe)

Scepty ( Of course! she's the camera dragon)

 _ **That's all I have for now! But please say what dragon or OC you want in this special chapter!**_


	7. Chapter 7

NOTE: Thanks guys for telling me all the OC's and characters I will post more chapters in the fallowing days/weeks!

ENJOY!

(Before filming)

The stage was decorated with flashing Christmas lights and there was a Christmas tree on top of the brown wood stage floor decorated with tons of ornaments and presents underneath.

Suddenly a bright blue dragon walked on stage and sat in her chair.

''Riptide, where are you?!'' She yelled. ''Were staring the show now!''

Then a dark blue dragon walked on stage with cookies stuffed in his mouth.

''Sorry honey, those cookies are delicious.'' Said Riptide swallowing down the cookies in his mouth.

''Were starting now, ACTION! Scepty said while the dragons in the audience stopped talking and looked to the hosts.

''Welcome to The Riptide an- THE TSUNAMI AND RIPTIDE SHOW!'' Tsunami interrupted Riptide.

''Geez! I was just joking. Riptide said grumbling.

''Any way, today we are not interviewing anybody because, today is our special Christmas episode!'' Tsunami said grabbing a Santa hat under her chair.

''So today we invited a bunch of dragons over to the show to celebrate Christmas! Riptide said pointing to the backstage as Clay, Peril, Sunny, Starflight, Glory, Queen Coral (Yes she's in is), and Deathbringer walk onto the stage and sat in a leather chairs except Peril who sat in a fire proof chair.

* * *

''So how are we gonna do this?'' Sunny said.

''Ok, so first were gonna give each of you a present from us and were gonna watch your reaction!'' Tsunami said handing Clay a present from under the Christmas tree.

''Ok lets see what I get!'' Clay said slicing off the wrapping paper.

When clay got finished slicing off the wrapping paper, in his hands laid a 72 in flat screen TV.

''OMG! Thank you so much!'' Clay yelled at Tsunami and Riptide.

''Ok next, Peril here you go!'' Tsunami said grabbing another present.

''Um, remember I have fire scales, so Clay can open it for me.'' Peril said pointing to Clay.

''Ok, here we go!'' Clay said slicing off the paper.

When he was done the present turned out to be a PS4 fire proof edition with a 2 red controllers, 1 charger, and a memory chip.

''Cool!'' Peril said as she looked at it.

''Ok, this next one is for Glory!'' Tsunami said grabbing another present and giving it to the green Rainwing.

As Glory opened it, it turned out to be a IPHONE 5 with a green cover.

''AWWW, thank you guys so much!'' Glory said getting out of her chair and hugging Tsunami.

''Your welcome.'' Tsunami said blushing.

Then Tsunami handed Coral a present from under the Christmas tree.

''Well at least its something.'' Coral grumbled while trying to open the present.

When she was done it turned out to be a bag of barbecuing coal witch was special edition.

''HOW DARE YOU!" Coral screamed at Tsunami and leaped on her and they started knocking over tables and chairs.

''WELL BE RIGHT BACK AFTER THE BREAK!'' Scepty said to the camera and switched it to add.

* * *

After a toothpaste add, The new Claw Wars: The Prophecy Awakens (Star Wars: The Force Awakens, I Saw the movie! It was EPIC!) The show turned back on.

The last of you can see was Coral surrounded by SWAT team dragons wearing bullet-proof vests, tesla spears, and some armor pads on their arms and legs and SWAT helmets with a flashlight on the side.

''Do not worry the prisoner is taken care of!'' One of the SWAT dragons said grabbing Coral with her having titanium handcuffs.

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Coral screamed as she was dragged away to the backstage into a military vehicle and was being taken to the a top secret base in Canada.

'' Rampaged hostage has been taken care of! Please send any tanks, planes, troop trucks, ETC. to are location! She is highly dangerous! She has killed 8,977,734,783,193 dragons with her scream.'' a military dragon said to his radio as he walked into the backstage.

''Well that just happened!'' Riptide said.

Suddenly shotgun shots, explosions, shaking, turret fire, police sirens, troops screaming orders, Darth Vader's breathing (WHAT?), missiles launching could be heard backstage.

''IM ENDING THE SHOW!'' Scepty said terrified as she turned it off and grabbed a AK-47 from who knows where and ran backstage.

 _I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter and I hope yo have a great Christmas._ ** _MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU!_**


	8. Chapter 8

(Before filming)

Tsunami was spinning around in her chair on the stage.

''You know if you keep doing that, you will probably get sick and barf.'' Scepty said from her spot from the left side of the stage.

''I know, but I saw Orchid and Blister doing it on The Orchid and Blister show! So why cant I do it?'' Tsunami said slowly stop spinning in her chair.

''Yah, but Orchid has a hard stomach and Blister is just like anybody else.'' Scepty sighed.

Then suddenly Riptide walked onto the stage with music coming out of his phone in his blue furry jacket.

''What song is that? Its sounds good!'' Scepty said.

''Is called the Imperial Arch. (Imperial March. all rights to Star Wars) Its from the new Claw Wars: The Prophecy Awakens.'' (Star Wars: The Force Awakens. All rights again go to Star Wars)

''Can we just start the show already?'' Tsunami said.

''Ok... were starting now! ACTION!'' Scepty called from her spot.

''Hello and welcome to The Tsunami and Riptide show! Today we will be interviewing Queen Scarlet of the Skywings. '' Tsunami said.

Scarlet then walked onto the stage, showing her good side of her face which had rubies above her eyebrow and sat down in a big red chair next to them.

''Oh it is so thrilling to be on this show!'' Scarlet said smoothly.

''Actually its not, let me tell you all the reasons why.'' Tsunami said.

1\. You treated me and my friends like slaves in your kingdom.

2\. You made me kill my father that I never knew.

3\. You locked us up.

4\. You made me and my friends think Glory was dead with that Mudwing head that was Decapitated.

5\. You made me chase you and ended up getting me lost but luckily the Talons of Peace found me.

''Are you done?'' Scarlet asked.

''NO!'' Tsunami yelled.

She then continued telling more reasons why she thought her being on the show wasn't a good idea.

She told so many reasons that when she was finished, she probably listed about 120 reasons.

''There I'm done! happy now?!'' Tsunami asked Scarlet.

''How dare you! Let me remind you that I'm am the former queen of the Skywings! I will not be disrespected!'' Scarlet said as she launched herself at Tsunami and as they started knocking things over.

''WELL BE RIGHT BACK AFTER THE COMMERICIAL!'' Scepty said putting her face to the camera.

After a Toothpaste add, Do you know your Queen? question, and the new Claw Wars: The Prophecy Awakens add, the show turned back on.

The last you could see was Tsunami and Scarlet both sitting in there chairs sneering at each other.

''Ok next question, What does if feel like to be dead?'' Riptide asked.

''Well it isn't thrilling, IF THAT DARN DUAGHTER OF KRESTALS (Peril) DIDNT BURN THE EARING THAT MY DAUGHTER TOURMALINE WAS WEARING, I COULD OF KILLED HER AND BE QUEEN AGAIN!'' Scarlet yelled at Riptide.

''OKKK... next question, why do you say _thrilling_ so much?'' Riptide said.

''Well isn't it majestic to say thrilling? I always liked saying that on TV shows and blogs and also write in my books. It just thrills me so muc- Scarlet was cut off by Tsunami then jumping out of her seat and picking up a STOP sign and smacking her in the face repeatedly.

''STOP SAYING THRILLING!'' Tsunami said continuing to smack her again and again.

Scarlet then launched herself at Tsunami and the two started shoving and scratching each other rolling around the wooden floor.

''Well I'm ending the show! (AGAIN) Stay tuned for next time to see Tsunami or the guest(s) get beat up!

Sorry if it was short! Also happy 2016!


	9. Chapter 9

NOTE: Thank you so much guys for all of your opinions and support! Also what should Tsunami's and Riptide's dragonets names, personality, and appearance be? I will have a contest, so keep and eye on this story's reviews.

(before filming)

There was a dark blue dragon sitting in a green chair onstage.

Riptide was busy playing on his phone, he was drinking a coffee supreme from Claybucks. (Starbucks)

''Riptide, Riptide! RIPTIDE!'' Scepty yelled at him, trying to get his attention.

''What?'' Riptide replied turning his head from his phone.

''Where the heck is Tsunami?'' Scepty said.

''Oh, she's picking up someone from there house and bringing them here. I don't know who it is though.'' Riptide said.

''We should start without her.'' Scepty said with a smug face.

''Unless you don't want her to pay you and get mad at you, but yah I think its a goo- Riptide was cut off by hearing a door from backstage opening and closing.

''Sorry Im late guys! I was picking a friend up. I want everybody too meet him.'' Tsunami said walking onto the stage and pointing to the backstage.

Suddenly a orange-ish Skywing walked onto the stage. He was about as tall as Tsunami

''Hi! Im charizard. Im supposed to be your security guard.'' Charizard said.

''WE HAVE A SECURITY GUARD NOW?! Scepty yelled. '' THIS IS AWSOME!''

Tsunami gave Scepty a weird look as she sat down in her chair.

Scepty sat down blushing. ''Sorry.''

''Anyway Im supposed to be here incase anybody scratch, bite, whack, hit, shove, or just being totally weird/rude. Or just not participating in this show.'' Charizard said.

''And he will be backstage watching some security cameras and doing who-knows-what.'' Tsunami said.

''Now lets start the show!'' Tsunami said.

As Charizard went backstage, the audience started mumbling until the lights dimmed.

''Were starting now! ACTION!'' Scepty yelled.

''Hello and welcome back to the Tsunami and Riptide show! Today, before we interview are guest(s), we now have a security guard who will be backstage and making sure none of us, are property,and the guest(s) are attacked, save ,and participating on this show. Now today we will be interviewing... Sunny and Starflight.'' Tsunami said.

The audience cheered then died down when the dragons came on stage and waved then sat down in the chairs across from them.

''Ok first question, Starflight do you like Sunny?'' Riptide asked.

''NOOOO! I Already SAID THIS ON THE ORCHID AND BLISTER SHOW!'' Starflight screamed at Riptide.

''Are you sure? Because then your the only Dragonet of Destiny that doesn't have person to go out with. '' Riptide replied.

''Yes Im sure.'' Starflight said. ''And I swear if anybody aske- Starflight was interrupted by Charizard running onto the stage.

''Tsunami, your car is being towed!'' Charizard said.

''WHAT?! LETS GO! NOBODY TAKES AWAY MY HONDA!" Tsunami yelled getting out of her chair and ran to the backstage.

''I guess Im ending the show again!'' Scepty sighed. ''Stay tuned for more Tsunami and Riptide show!'' Scepty said to the camera then shut it down.

(In the parking lot)

''WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT I CANT PARK IN THE DISABLED PARKING SPOT!? I OWN THIS PARKING LOT!'' Tsunami yelled at the tow truck guy.

''Look, just give me $50 and I wont tow your car.'' The tow truck guy said.

''CHARIZARD, SMACK HIM!'' Tsunami said.

''With pleasure.'' Charizard said then grabbed a frozen fish from his back and started smacking him in the face.


	10. Chapter 10

_NOTE:_ Hi guys Im not dead! Sorry I haven't been updating. Im just taking a little a break from writing but that means Im not ending this whole account and stories. ALSO: please leave comments for Tsunami's and Riptides dragonets! Please say it in the review. Im also trying to make these stories longer, so it will take more time and to put detail and thought.

(Before filming)

A green dragon was sitting in chair on the left of the wooden stage, playing on her phone.

She didn't even notice the two Seawings that walked on stage and sat in there chairs.

''Hey! Scepty, hello? When are we going to start?'' Riptide said to Scepty.

''Huh? Oh sorry!'' Scepty finally paid attention to Riptide. ''I guess we cant start now. ''

The audience quieted down as the lights dimmed.

''Were starting now! ACTION!''

''Hello and welcome to the Tsunami and Riptide show! Today we will interviewing... Fatespeaker!'' Tsunami said as the black dragon walked onto the stage and sat down in the chair across from them.

''Ok first question... why do you like Starflight? Tsunami asked.

''Well,...

1\. Well, he's so dreamy!

2\. He's so cute!

3\. I had a vision that one day that he would propose to me and we would have 3 little dragons of our own!

4\. He is really nice!

5\. I had another vision that h-

Fatespeaker was caught off by Tsunami who yelled, ''YOU DONT HAVE NIGHTWING POWERS! FOR MOONS SAKE! NOBODY'S HAD POWERS FOR 100'S OF YEARS!''

''OH YAH? THEN I HAVING A VISION RIGHT NOW THAT THIS IS GONNA HURT A LOT!'' Fatespeaker yelled as she leaped on top of Tsunami and started biting and scratching her.

''CHARIZARD! HELP ME!'' Tsunami cried.

The orange Skywing walked onto the stage and said, ''Fatespeaker get off of Tsunami!''

''NEVER! MY VISIONS ARE REAL! MWAHAHAHAHHAHHAH!'' Fatespeaker hissed.

Then suddenly, Charizard grabbed a crowbar from his back and then charged at Fatespeaker.

''OW! STOP IT! THAT HURTS! OH GOD! OWWWWWWWWWWWW!'' Fatespeaker said as Charizard started whacking her with the steel crowbar.

Scepty then turned her face to the camera and said, ''WELL BE RIGHT BACK AFTER THE COMMERCIALS!''

After a Claybucks do it at home commercial, a toothpaste add, and a charity add, the show turned back on.

The last you could see was a police dragon struggling with a angry Fatespeaker who had handcuffs on.

''You have the right to remain silent!'' The police dragon said dragging her to the backstage.

''I WANT MY LAWYER! IM INNOCENT! STARFLIGHT DO YOU BELIEVE THAT I HAVE VISIONS?'' Fatespeaker yelled to Starflight In the audience.

''Uh actually no, and Im the getting the heck out of here!'' The blind dragon said as he got up and walked out of the stage.

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Fatespeaker yelled as she was dragged backstage to a police car and drove to the police station.

(At the Police station)

As Fatespeaker was thrown into her cell, wearing her orange suit, she grabbed the bars and yelled, ''STARFLIGHT HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME?!''

''What are you doing in here?'' she was asked by her cell mate.

'' By that dumb Seawing Tsunami and the rest of her crew! Fatespeaker hissed.

''I may have a way to get us out of here to get our revenge on my daughter.'' Coral said grinning.

''Then tell me what your plan is.'' Fatespeaker said with a smug face, crossing her arms.

The two dragons talked quietly that night plotting there revenge. DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN!

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hi guys! Charizard9000 here, sorry if I haven't been updating a lot, its just school is bugging me and I'm trying to work on my other stories! But Ill try to update in February or something. See ya in the next chapter, BUB BYE!


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hi guys Charizard9000 here, just to let you know that ill try to update as soon as possible from now on maybe try to update 1 story per week. Also plz give ideas for Tsunami and Riptide's dragonets names! ENJOY!

( At the City's town hall)

There was a huge room filled with seats with a big entrance that let outside with a huge red carpet that led to the end of the room were there was a wooden stand and flowers on the walls and a huge banner that said: _Happy Wedding!_

There were tons of dragons dressed in fancy suits and dresses.

''Tsunami do I look ok?'' Clay said at the end of the red carpet wearing his fire-proof suit.

''Look fine! Don't worry. The wedding will only start in 10 minutes!'' Tsunami said also at the end of the carpet and near the wooden stand.

''I swear this tie is gonna kill me before the wedding even starts!'' Riptide complained as he tried to fix his tie.

''Hey at least you don't have a dress that makes you feel like that your gonna trip every time you walk!'' Scepty snapped.

''We should go take are seats right now before the wedding starts.'' Tsunami said.

Tsunami and the others followed her to the front row of seats that were specially designed wooden benches.

Then suddenly the wedding music came on and everybody got quiet.

A red dragon suddenly appeared out of the entrance wearing a wedding gown accompanied by a yellow dragon.

Peril's dress was made out of some chainmail and some white leather on top so that it wouldn't burn in seconds.

Sunny's dress was just a simple white dress with a pure blue jewel on the collar.

''Do I look ok, Sunny?'' Peril whispered to Sunny.

''Don't worry you look beautiful.'' Sunny replied.

Then finally Peril arrived at the end of the red carpet and pasted her gaze to Clay who smiled brightly.

Then the wedding announcer came up to the stand but everybody was surprised to find that Webs was the announcer.

''Webs, what are you doing here?'' Clay asked.

''Well its really my job here and nobody would do it, so I took up the chance.'' Webs said.

''Anyway lets get on with the wedding.''

''We are gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of Clay and Peril. Even these two might be a odd couple, they have found true love.''

''Clay do you take the responsibility to take care of this fine lady and promise to love her very much and that you buy her all the stuff she wants even thought she doesn't give you anything back?''

''I do.'' Clay said a little creeped out.

''Don't blame me, its just how I learned it when I was a little dragonet.'' Webs said.

''And do you Peril, take the responsibilty to love this dragon to the end of your days?''

''I do." Peril said.

"Then you make kiss the bride!" Webs finished.

Then Peril kissed the blushing Clay and clay kissed back.

''Oh come on! When am I going to get married?" Scepty yelled.

''Scepty, you aren't even dating anybody." Tsunami said.

Suddenly then the big wooden doors at the big entrance flung open to reveal a red dragon.

"STOP THE WEDDING!" Krestal yelled.

"Um they kinda got married already, Krestral. " Tsunami said turning around.

"WHAT?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Krestral yelled.

"Oh my gosh, Stop being like Coral and Fatespeaker!" Tsuna!mi snapped.

"NO GOD PLEASE NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- She was caught off by a sudden **BANG!** Krestal fell face flat on the red carpet and a orange dragon appeared behind her.

" Nobody ruins my friend's friend's wedding!" Charizard growled carrying a signed baseball bat.

"Good job!" Tsunami said.

And they partied for the rest of the day and Tsunami ate the whole wedding cake. Literally.

(At the Police Station)

"Ugh how much longe do we have to be in here?" Fatespeaker complained in her orange suit.

"Don't worry I have a plan. " Coral said with a grin.

Suddenly their was a big bang then a crack appeared on the wall of there cell. Then the wall bursted into pieces to reveal a truck with a cane that had a wrecking ball on it.

"Freedom!" Coral and Fatespeaker said at the same time. They looked into the horizon to see forests and the city not far away.


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hi guys Charizard9000 here! Sadly this episode isn't going to be Tsunami and Riptide's dragonets. I'm sorry for all of you who wanted this chapter to be it. But it will probably be in the next chapter. I promise! PROMISE! Anyway enjoy and also guys plz review and favorite and follow this story! It helps me a lot and I get courage to update then! Anyway again lets start the show!

(Before filming)

A dark blue dragon was sitting on the wooden stage in a blue chair busy playing on his phone.

''I AM THE KING OF FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDYS!'' You could hear a voice on phone, probably Markiplier's voice playing FNAF on YouTube.

Suddenly there was a big slam in the backstage as a green dragon walked on stage mumbling something to herself.

''Hey, Scepty! What's wrong?'' Riptide ask looking away from his phone.

''Hey Riptide, its just been a long week and I hardly got some sleep last night. I was up doing research about how popular are show is and I was amazed that it actually is the most watched show on Dragloedon and it has a lot of reviews.'' Scepty said going over to her camera set on the left side of the stage.

''Oh, that's cool! What kind of views are there?'' Riptide asked.

''Well there this one guy named MCZ who reviews a lot and says a lot of kind and awesome reviews.'' Scepty replied.

''And there this dud who said that it was really funny how we put in Claw Wars: The Prophecy Awakens.''

''Oh that reminds me! I need to go do something. Il be right back!'' Riptide said getting out of his chair and walking backstage.

Suddenly there was another bang as a light blue dragon walked onto the stage and sat down in the purple chair next to Riptide's blue chair on the right.

''Hi Scepty, were is Riptide?'' Tsunami asked Scepty.

''He said he had to go somewhere to do something.'' Scepty said back.

''Ok, do you want to start the show?'' Tsunami asked.

''Sure, but wont he be bummed out that your starting the show without him?'' Scepty said.

''Nah, just start it anyway!'' Tsunami replied.

''Ok, were starting now! ACTION!'' Scepty said.

The lights dimmed and the crowd started whispering about what would happen as the camera started filming.

''Hello and welcome back to The Tsunami and Ripti- Tsunami was caught off by Deathbringer jumping onto the stage rolling and jumped up so that he was in front of Tsunami.

He was wearing a black suit that covered his whole body and had a black hood with a helmet in his side arm while the other hand had a metal circle shaped stick in it with it looking like a t not capitalized.

''Deathbringer, what are you doing here?'' Tsunami said surprised.

Suddenly a dark blue dragon appeared out of the audience and jumped onto the wooden stage wearing a black suit that covered his whole body with a brown jacket on and he was holding a metal circle shaped stick in both hands.

''Riptide why are you and Deathbringer dressed up like that and have those metal weapons or swords?'' Tsunami asked as her eyes turned from red to a light blue.

Deathbringer then put the helmet on and put his hoof on top of it.

''Kylo Death, FIGHT ME!'' Riptide yelled as the metal sword he was holding shined as a blue laser shot out of it.

''Challenge accepted!'' Deathbringer or Kylo Death said as the t shaped metal sword he was holding shot out a red laser with two little laser coming out the side which looked very dangerous.

''Guys stop playing with your fake swords and act like appropriate dragons would!'' Tsunami yelled.

''Oh these are not fake!'' Riptide said as he swiped the laser sword at the guest chair as it cut off a piece pf it and left burn marks.

Then he swung the laser sword at the middle of the chair and instantly it cut of fresh clean without any rumps in it.

''Any more proof?'' Riptide asked the fear driven Tsunami.

Tsunami shook her head in fear.

''YAHHHHHHHH!'' Kylo Death yelled as he charged at Riptide and their light sabers clashed each other creating sparks.

Then Riptide drew back his sword then lifted it so that it almost touched the ceiling and then slashed it back down onto the red light saber.

Kylo Death struggled to keep his light saber in his grasp as he and Riptide pushed the light sabers trying to get to a point were they would let go.

Suddenly Death put out his hand in a c type shape as he suddenly lifted Riptide into the air.

Riptide was putting his claws around his neck as he tried to help himself breathe.

''Oh no you don't!'' Scepty said as she grabbed a light saber from a table next to the camera and turned it on to reveal a green laser and she charged Kylo Death from his back side.

He yelled out of pain as she swiped the laser on his back, letting go out Riptide as he fell onto floor.

''WEBS HELP ME!'' Kylo Death cried as he kneeled down as he covered his back with his hands.

Suddenly a big dragon walked onto the stage with a black suit on that had buttons in the middle with silver and black linings on the top of the chest with a big dark helmet that made a strange breathing noise and his arms had black leather on them and he also had a silver sword in it as it came to life as a rred laser shot out of it.

''Kurhh Kooo Kurhh Kooo.'' The noise came from the helmet as he stared at Riptide and Scepty.

''Do not underestimate the dark side!'' The black dragon said in dark voice.

''Oh geez, that's Darth Webs!'' Riptide said pointing at Dark dragon.

''ATTACK!'' Scepty said as she and Riptide charged at Darth Webs.

The two dragons were held back by the Dragon's red light saber as it blocked both of them.

''Riptide, join me and together we can rule the galaxy!'' Darth Webs said.

''Why should I?'' Riptide asked.

''Because, I am your father! Kurhh Kooo.'' Webs said.

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Riptide yelled.

''Ok guys I'm just gonna go and leave you 4 to your madness. Bye Riptide! Do you want Pizza tonight? Yah ill go cook a pizza! I'm pregnant! See ya at home!''

Tsunami said going backstage.

''Ok, wait did she say she was pregnant?'' Riptide asked.


	13. Revenge

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hey guys, Charizard9000 here! This chapter will have the start of Tsunami and Riptide's dragonets but the next chapter will be when they are born. Also sorry that I didn't update earlier this week. Anyway enjoy!

(About 25 miles from the huge building where the show was held at)

It was a bright sunny day with trees shaking slowly like it would in June.

It was also a great day for revenge.

Coral and Fatespeaker where riding in a black Honda followed by a truck that had a crane on back of it with a wrecking ball.

''Thanks Viper for ''picking us up''. Coral said to a orange dragon that was sitting in the front driver seat while she was in shotgun and Fatespeaker in the back.

''No problem your majesty. Now where is this building that you want to destroy?'' Viper asked.

''Its on Rain street and its the big gray building that has solar panels on it.'' Coral said showing a picture of it on her phone.

''But how exactly are we gonna destroy it?'' Fatespeaker asked in the back seat.

''Don't worry well burn it down and use the wrecking ball and some dynamite that's in the trunk.'' Coral replied.

Suddenly police sirens could be heard behind them.

''Oh no, its the police! They must of tracked us when you broke the cell.'' Fatespeaker said looking at the back window.

''This is the police! Turn over your car or we will have to use brutal force!'' A police dragon said as he poked his head out of the window of the black and white car with a microphone in his claws.

The black and white car was followed by 2 more cars that had there red and blue sirens up.

''NEVER!'' Coral yelled as she pressed a button on a square box.

Suddenly there was a big explosion as the police cars went up in the air and parts across the road.

''Good thing that I put TNT that's wired to this controller under there cars.'' Coral said.

The 2 cars were about 7 miles from the building were a unsuspected Tsunami and Riptide were.

(At the gray building on stage before filming)

''Ugh, I'm so bored!'' Scepty said on the left side of the stage.

''Well you have just 30 more minutes till its filming time.'' Tsunami said in her chair on the left of Riptide's chair.

''Why do we even have a filming time and not just start the show already? Its wasting money even to keep the lights on!'' Riptide said as he slouched in his chair.

''I'm not really that bored, I have my laptop backstage and I usually just watch YouTube.'' Charizard said as he was sitting in one of the three guest chairs playing on his phone.

Suddenly there was a big bang backstage as a big blue dragon jumped onto the stage and onto Tsunami.

''REVENGE IS MINE!'' Coral said as she started scratching Tsunami.

Tsunami then kicked Coral In the stomach then she went flying into the wall.

''WHY IS SHE HERE? ISINT SHE SUPPOSED TO BE IN PRISON?'' Tsunami yelled.

Suddenly a black dragon came out of the backstage with a baseball bat and hit Tsunami in the face.

''THIS FOR SENDING ME TO PRISON!'' Fatespeaker yelled.

''Everybody freeze!'' A Dark red dragon said wearing a police uniform and behind him 5 more dragons.

Suddenly the dragons grabbed Fatespeaker and started smacking her with police batons.

''OW! OH MY 3 MOONS! OW! STOP... OH GEEZ THAT HURTS!'' Fatespeaker said as she laid on the ground while getting smacked.

Suddenly 3 of the guards stopped then head over to the dizzy Coral and started smacking her.

''YAHHHH!'' Charizard yelled as he grabbed a crowbar from who knows where and joined the 3 police officers that were smacking coral.

Suddenly the part of the room was on fire caused by a smiling Viper who had a lighter.

''Everybody evacuate the building!'' Scepty yelled as she pointed to the exit behind the audience.

Once the police dragons, Charizard, and Riptide dragged the 2 criminals outside the building they put them in a SWAT truck and then closed the doors.

The once gray building was now scorched and rubble now but still burning.

''I'm sorry about your building, but the firefighters could get here only so fast.'' A police officer said to Tsunami and Riptide.

''Its ok I understand that you could do everything that you could to save it.'' Tsunami said with a clam voice.

Suddenly she started moaning and putting her hands on her fat stomach.

''Tsunami what's wrong?'' Riptide asked.

''Riptide... its the dragonets, there coming!'' Tsunami said.

''Oh OH! Il get the car! Just stay here!'' Riptide said as he started running over to a green Honda and started it then he drove the car over to Tsunami.

Tsunami got in the car and closed the door of the shotgun seat.

''Well follow you just to make sure your safe!'' The dark red dragon said as he and his men got into there cars and followed the green Honda to the hospital.

 **END:** Thanks guys for your support! Have some internet cookies! (::) (::)


	14. The dragonets (Chapter 14)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So it begins! Anyway this story will be were Sunny tries to find the love of her dreams, because everybody tries to ship her with everybody. I am willing for suggestions. And also I will allow OC's on the show for a chance to date her. ENJOY!

(Before filming)

There were a couple of dragons in a 40 feet high room that looked like a movie theater room but with a wooden stage and lights.

Sunny was sitting on a black spin chair on top of a platform with a desk that was covered in sorts of stuff on a great wooden stage with seats for a audience behind it.

''So how are you doing so far?'' Scepty asked on the left side of the stage with a giant camera as tall as her.

''I'm a little bit nervous!'' Sunny replied.

''Don't worry! Just ask them the questions and judge them on the answer!'' Scepty said.

Sunny looked at the 3 yellow fuzzy chairs were the guests would be.

''Ok were starting now!'' Scepty whispered to Sunny as the lights dimmed.

''Hello and welcome to Win a Date with Sunny Show! Now you are probably wondering what this show is and let me explain. We pick 3 random male dragons and invite them to our show to win a date with me by answering the questions I ask them and I judge them by there comment and if I like it, I will give them a point and the lucky dragon with 3 points wins and gets to go somewhere that my announcer says.'' Sunny said to the camera.

Suddenly a blue dragon walked on stage on the left side over to a whiteboard with a couple of markers on it.

''And are announcer and our score keeper will be Riptide or Tsunami.'' Sunny said.

''Hello!'' Riptide said.

''So what do are 3 lucky dragons get to play for today?'' Sunny asked.

''Today whoever wins gets to take Sunny to... Scarlet's Pizza Hut of Evil!'' Riptide said.

''Ooh sounds fun!'' Sunny said.

''And today our prisoners- I mean guests are drum roll please, Turtle, Winter, and Scepter!'' Riptide said pointing to the right side as the dragons came onto the stage and sat down in the guest seats.

''What do you mean guests!? We were prisoners! You lock dragons backstage in cold metal cages and starve them, and poke them with lamas!'' Scepter yelled.

''Stop lying! Charizard, please come over he and teach him how to be respectful!'' Sunny said as she called to the backstage.

''Sure!'' Charizard walked onstage and slapped the green dragon Scepter with a fish.

He then walked to the backstage.

''Thank you!'' Sunny said

''Ok, first question: out of 1 out of 10, how pretty am I?'' Sunny asked.

''Um I guess a 6 or 7? Turtle said.

''ZERO! YOU TREAT US LIKE ANIAMLS BACK THERE!'' Scepter replied.

''I don't really know you, but ill guess I give you a 8 because of your golden scales.'' Winter replied.

''Ok, 1 point for Turtle, 0 points for the rude Scepter, and 1 point for Winter.'' Sunny said to Riptide.

''Ok'' Riptide said as he drew some tally points on his whiteboard on the wall.

''Ok, 2nd question: If I had any dark secrets about me and I told you, would you not tell anyone or would tell someone?'' Sunny asked.

''Yes'' Turtle replied.

''No'' Scepter said crossing his arms.

''Yes and no, if it was a secret attack or any intel that could make us stronger then yes but if it isn't then no I wouldn't'' Winter replied.

''Ok, 1 point for kind Turtle, 0 points for THE SUPER MEAN Scepter, and 1 point I guess for Winter.'' Tsunami said.

''So Turtle has 2 points, Scepter 0, and Winter 2. We need a tiebreaker question.'' Riptide said.

''Ok, final question for the few minutes of recording time: Would you kill me if your queen told you to?'' Sunny asked.

''No, killing is wrong and my mother is crazy!'' Turtle said.

''Yes, because you insane!'' Scepter yelled.

''Yes, if you were doing any danger to my tribe or kingdom. Otherwise no.'' Winter said.

''Um, I think Turtle should get the point because totally Coral is nuts!'' Sunny yelled.

''Ok then Turtle wins!'' Riptide yelled.

''Yay, come on Turtle lets go to Scarlet's Pizza Hut of Evil!'' Sunny said grabbing a white furry coat. ''And we can buy all pepperoni pizzas and every kind!''

''Ok!'' Turtle said following Sunny to the backstage.

''She nuts!'' Scepter said.

He then was hit in the head by tomato by a Charizard carrying a tomato Gatling gun.

''OW!'' Scepter yelled as Charizard fired up the gun and tomatoes were flying every where.


End file.
